


Light Red Flowers *discontinued*

by Alex_the_Lemon_prince



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I don't know how to tag lmao, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_the_Lemon_prince/pseuds/Alex_the_Lemon_prince
Summary: Hello, yes I write, this is my first fanfic on this site so i have some sort of experience, anyways, this is a Hanahaki Fic with stickvin, simply cause none like this existed so i took the chance :)This Fic is after the 'presumed dead' ending from fleeing the complex and is a Henry x Charles fic too*DISCONTINUED*
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	1. Henry?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, please comment if you like this so I can continue, seriously, comments on my fics are instant serotonin and motivation, thank!  
> Please enjoy!

Charles was devastated when he heard about Henry's death, he couldn't believe that he would die like that, his days at work were basically the same, just trying to catch the Toppat clan and go to the bar, but in one of those missions he had a surprise  
"Dammit! They escaped again" Charles said looking up from the place that some criminals escaped, sighing and looking down "Henry would know what to do" he heard footsteps crunch the snow behind him and quickly turned his head around, seeing someone that he thought was gone  
"Henry?" He asked while fully turning around "Henry!" He dropped his gun and ran to give Henry a hug "I heard you died!" He hugged him tight, as if henry was gonna fall at any moment "If it was that easy for me to die, man, i would've died so sooner than that" henry giggled and returned the hug "Good seeing you, Charles" they stood there hugging for a few more seconds "I can't believe it's really you" Charles said, retreating from the hug and holding Henry's shoulders, smiling "I think we have a lot of catching up to do huh?" He giggled and let Henry go, who smiled at Charles "Yeah" Charles got his gun from the ground and side hugged him "Luckily for us, I know a great bar!" He giggled and they started walking, leaving footsteps behind them on the way


	2. Catching up on time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! i got really anxious because people were actually reading this! BUt thank you for the kudos and all, it made my motivation rise up so much, so i tried to write more, anyways, hope y'all enjoy it! :D  
> -Lemon prince

The main duo kept a new routine now that Henry was found out to be alive, Charles would finish his day at work and go to the bar with Henry, chatting and catching up on all the time that they were separated "So, are you gonna come work with the government again?" Charles asked, drinking a bit of vodka soda from his cup "Well, um, maybe, i'm not sure" Henry said, putting his cup down and scratching the back his neck "Great!" Charles said, smiling at Henry and looking back at the tv to watch the news  
Henry felt warm seeing his smile, he saw Charles smiling before, sure, but this time, he felt... different, he brushed that thought away and looked into his cup of beer then at the tv "-and once again the toppat clan attacks, this time their victim was the Leo Sapphire, a yellow gem that was found in the mining site next to a lion habitat, hence it's name-" the news said, Henry quickly got curious and paid more attention to it "And there goes another gem, ever since they launced that damned space station, every gem you could think of was stolen, what do they want with them anyways?" Charles said in an annoyed tone, which indeed had a reason, the toppats were starting to get in his nerves, Henry noticed and put his hand on his shoulder "Calm down man, surely you guys can think of something to stop them" he said trying to calm down his buddy "i might even help if you want" he added, smiling, taking his hand off of his shoulder and looking back at his cup, noticing how late it was by the time on his wrist watch "Oh god, it's one in the morning" He said getting up and putting his bill money on the counter "See ya tomorrow dude" Charles said waving at him "See ya" Henry said closing the door and going outside, walking trough a thin layer of snow and snowflakes dropping from the clouds, his mind quicly showed the image of Charles smiling at him, once again he felt warm, but didn't try to brush it off this time, he kept thinking about him and stopped mid-way "Oh" he said, realizing why he felt like that, he brushed it off, thinking it was just a prank his mind was playing on him and continued on walking until he arrived home to get some sleep.


	3. The best idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support guys! i didn't think anyone would see this but here we are :D

Charles was super excited to talk to Henry today, after all, it's not everyday that you get the idea to go to space and destroy your enemy's station  
"Henry! i have news that you may like"  
He said, sitting down next to his friend and smiling, to which Henry just tilted his head "I had this great idea, you know that the toppats have this space station that they use to raid places, and it's starting to annoy me a bit too much so i wanted to put an end to it, and i want your help if that's ok"  
Henry nodded in approval.  
"Great!" Charles giggled, Henry almost saw him shine and felt his face warm up, quickly brushing those feelings again, he didn't want to believe what he was feeling so he just pushed them away, denying them.  
Henry quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was looking at Charles "Don't worry, we can do it" Charles said smiling, thinking that Henry was just worried about the mission, oh, only if he knew what was going through his mind and heart "Ok, if you say so" Henry said, smiling and ordering something to drink


	4. Bold action man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! had to do some school stuff, but i hope y'all like it!

Henry and Charles were in the prototype ship, going fast in the direction of the toppat space station.  
Henry felt a gigantic wave of deja-vú lurk over him, he felt as he had already made this, he ignored it but something kept telling him that something was wrong  
"Hey, are you okay Henry?" he was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Charles' voice "Again, we can do this, don't worry, and uh, i think you'll need to go inside in another way cause it seems like if i go closer to the station they'll shoot us down" Charles said looking at him "Hm maybe if you go in this trash ball they won't be able to detect you" he continued and, Henry looked at Charles with doubt "What? Trust me, it'll work!"  
Henry gave up and sighed in defeat "Ok" he said putting on the space suit and then going into the trash ball.  
They quickly realized that it would be very slow to get into the station so Charles had the idea to chit-chat "so, what kind of movies do you like?" he started  
"Hm, action movies are go-to" Henry answered "Horror movies are my favorite ones! Any bands you like?" "Uh, i like green day" "Oh really? i've never heard their songs, only about them, i like Linkin Park" Charles chuckled as they continued to talk and Henry was loving to discover more about his friend, paying a lot of attention on what he said.  
After some time, yet still sooner than they thought, Henry was already there "Oh, well it seems that you've already gotten to it huh, great!" Charles said thinking of the plan "ok, maybe i should keep my distance for now, do you see that button on the side of your helmet?" he said and Henry started searching for the button, eventualy finding it "great! now press it" Charles continued and he pressed it, accidentaly letting the hot knife slip as Charles talked about it, after he finished talking talking about it he paused, and realized what happened "you dropped it didn't you?"  
"...yes" Henry said with hesitation and Charles sighed  
"it's- it's ok, i'll think of something else." he said leaning back in his chair to think, quietly repeating plan again and again until finally gasping and leaning foward "i've got something!" "Hm?" Henry said, seeing a shadow of a ship coming closer and closer "I'M THE BOLD ACTION MAAAN!" he heard through his headphones with a crash shortly after.


	5. A different ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title makes it seem like this is the final chapter, but it isn't-

Henry coughed as he got up, hearing a faint clink followed by a faint 'ouch' in middle of the emergency sirens, he looked back and saw Charles, rushing to help him get up  
"I've always wanted to do that" Charles managed to say faintly and chuckled in the sane tone "we gotta find a way out" Henry nodded and put him in his shoulder to help him walk, going through the main door but finding a closed one right after "Hm, the door seems locked, let me see if I can hack the panel" Charles said, proceeding to ”hack” the panel, each try with a beep before giving up "yeah, I have no idea of that I'm doing" Henry had a annoyed face and looked to the left, pointing at the vents  
"Maybe we can use the vents to go to the other side?" He said, looking back at Charles who went ahead singing what seemed like Linkin Park  
As they left the vents they found 3 escape pods, going to the one in the middle, sitting down and sighing in relief "We did it, now we just have to go hom-" Charles got interrupted by a sudden push by a Toppat member and falling to the ground, Henry quickly got up and kicked the dude, making him hit his head in the wall and passing out, Charles got up and went inside the pod, pulling Henry with him  
The pod launched as Henry panted "Hey" Charles got his attention, making him look at his buddy "thanks for the help back there, I thought I was gonna get exploded with the station" he said with a smile, they heard the explosion and quickly looked at the small, round window at the door of their pod, seeing the space station explode "We did it though, pretty good plan, you could say it was the greatest plan" Charles giggled, Henry smiled, he didn't know why, but he thought that something else was gonna happen, he's just glad that Charles is okay "Yeah, you could say that, heh" he said  
After some time they landed on a place near the military and left to tell the general the great news "Sir! The Toppat space station got exploded by these two" a guard said, giving space to both of them to get in "Great news! I'm proud of you two, so I will be ranking you up to especial convert ops, as a way to thank you for your work" the general said and the duo looked at each other smiling


	6. A/N

Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading in a long time, i don't really have any ideas on what to do, if y'all want to give me ideas, i'm all for it!  
-Alex


	7. Just a heads up!

Heyo! For the people wondering where I went, i'm ok and working on the next chapter! My school year is officially over so i am able to work on it better, maybe imma change it to be holiday themed!  
Hope you guys are patient  
-Alex, the writer


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! another thing, probably the last since i may or may not discontinue this fic, i'm sorry, i just got into other things and don't get me wrong! i still like henry stickmin, it's just not my hyperfixiation anymore and i can't get more ideas for chapters, i hope y'all understand, see ya in another fic maybe :)  
-Alex, the writer


End file.
